


unbreakable

by lostloveorsomethinglikeit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, SuperCorp, for real i cried whilde writing it, i can make you cry in less than 600 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostloveorsomethinglikeit/pseuds/lostloveorsomethinglikeit
Summary: You're 23 when you meet her.She's young and smart, and powerful.You're supposed to be interviewing her, but instead you find yourself staring at her, mesmerized by her beauty.She's got deep green eyes that you could drown yourself into, and long brown hair that falls softly on her shloulders. She looks ethereal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the last time I post anything since I don't have time to write.
> 
> also, English is not my first language so please be indulgent
> 
> anyway hope you'll enjoy this, and leave kudos ;)

i.

 

You're only 13 when you're forced to leave your family.

 

You push the tears away, knowing that it's for your own good.

 

Your mother tells you that it's gonna be okay, because you're so kind and optimistic, that nothing can break you.

 

You know she's right, you know things will get better soon.

 

But still, saying goodbye has never felt so hard.

 

* * *

 

ii.

 

You're 22 when you decide that it's time for you to reveal yourself to the world.

 

You become National City's beloved superhero, and you feel finally free.

 

Your sister and your friends support you, and you've never felt so happy.

 

You look at the stars every night, to tell your mom that she was right, that things  _do_ getter better.

 

By the end of the year, you get promoted as a reporter, and you think that for the first time in almost 10 years, your life is almost complete.

 

* * *

 

iii.

 

You're 23 when you meet her.

 

She's young and smart, and powerful.

 

You're supposed to be interviewing her, but instead you find yourself staring at her, mesmerized by her beauty.

 

She's got deep green eyes that you could drown yourself into, and long brown hair that falls softly on her shloulders. She looks ethereal.

 

You've met guys, and girls, before, sure. Hell, you've even dated some of them. But that girl, that girl looks like she could make you feel things that you can't even imagine.

 

She asks you on a date.

 

You say yes.

 

She brings you to the finest restaurant, and listens to you while you talk.

 

You tell her about how you got that scar right above your left eyebrow, and why wouldn't go to the zoo as the child because you were so afraid of the lions.

 

She asks you on a second date. And a third. And a fourth.

 

You say yes to all of them.

 

By the end of the month, you're officially dating, and pretty sure you're in love with her.

 

* * *

 

iv.

 

You're 24 when you propose.

 

You've only been dating her for a little more than a year, but you know she's the one.

 

She knows you're the one too.

 

You get married on a Sunday, a small reception with only your family and friends.

 

She doesn't invite anyone, and soon enough, your family become hers, and your friends too.

 

By the end of the year, you've adopted 3 cats and a dog, and being in love has never felt so right.

 

* * *

 

v.

 

You're 25 when she dies.

 

You were in the city, working on an article and you didn't hear her cries. Otherwise, you would've come right away.

 

She's dying when you finally arrive, and your sister explains to you how the car ran straight into her, before taking off.

 

You cry in her arms for hours, until your eyes are so red and puffy that you can barely see.

 

She's suffering, you can see it, but she wants to wait until her body gives up.

 

You don't have the courage to argue, so you wait with her.

 

She tells you that you're young, that she wants you to find someone else and be happy, because she loves you.

 

You tell her that you know you could never do that, because it's her, and no one else.

 

She dies at 1 a.m., in her sleep.

 

You're still awake, and hear her heart stop.

 

You're crying when you look at the sky and tell your mom that, no matter how kind and optimistic you are, you will probably be broken for ever.


End file.
